


A Timeless Ache

by DominaRegina



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Outer Senshi Family, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRegina/pseuds/DominaRegina
Summary: Michiru has a new obsession. No matter how many fantasies she draws, she can’t get Setsuna out of her head.





	A Timeless Ache

Haruka entered Michiru’s study without a moment’s hesitation. She was still wearing her sweat-soaked track shorts and sports bra. As unpresentable as she was, she didn’t care. An hour away from the sea queen was long enough. And besides, Michiru had seen her in every state imaginable over the hundreds of years they’d known each other. A little sweat and tousled hair was mild in the grand scheme of things.

The house was strangely quiet. Without the thoughtful trill of Michiru’s violin, Haruka guessed easily enough where to find her. Michiru was sitting on the veranda, overlooking the still sea, painting. The easel’s back faced Haruka.

Michiru’s angelic face was set in stony concentration. Her aquamarine brows had the slightest of creases as her brush methodically moved against the canvas. Her lips; the top thin and the bottom plump and rosy, were slightly parted. A brief flashback to the last time those inviting lips kissed her mouth caused Haruka’s breath to hitch in her throat.

Everything about Michiru was nothing short of perfect in her eyes, and the wind scion reminded herself daily to be grateful for having the chance to inhabit the same universe as her.

Instead of asking what her lover was painting, Haruka walked around to take a look while wiping latent sweat from her brow. Michiru does not paint people often, opting instead for seascapes, the solar system, or even still lifes. One would never know it from looking at her current work in progress. This project received the artistic precision Michiru practiced in all aspects of her life; from her artwork and music to battle and making love, her hands always seemed to know exactly how to enact the vision in her mind.

As Haruka studied the figure on the canvas, her hand drifted to the back of Michiru’s chair. Though unfinished, the image was that of their roommate and Outer Senshi comrade Setsuna as Sailor Pluto. Pluto’s depiction was complete from her head down to her waist, sans arms and rod.

Haruka found herself breathless with amazement and respect for Michiru’s talent. With man-made chemicals and brushes, her partner somehow recreated the most mysterious and alluring aspects of Setsuna; from the viridian highlights in her hair when the lighting was just right, to the fathomless, timeless ache in her garnet eyes.

The athlete remained still for longer than normal. While in Michiru’s presence, she learned to be calm and soak in things she couldn't learn from the whispering winds.

Still, she eventually grew impatient and broke the silence. “Where are Setsuna and Hotaru?” 

Michiru’s blue gaze was settled on her palette. Haruka assumed she was contemplating which shade was best suited for the honor of Pluto’s fuku, so she waited with the most patience she could muster.

Michiru dipped a fresh brush in the paint and rewarded her patience. “She took Hotaru to the park.”

Haruka scoffed. “I said I would go with them after my run. She just couldn’t wait, could she?”

Michiru graced the painting with one of her small, subtle smiles. Haruka felt the gesture, even though she couldn't see it. “Hotaru did not want to wait. And Setsuna gives her everything she wants.”

The Uranian grunted in agreement. Setsuna doted on Hotaru to the point of spoiling the child rotten. Not that her roommates particularly minded. In fact, Setsuna finally having the opportunity to indulge the maternal instincts she could not fully express for Small Lady brought her fulfillment, and they couldn't bring themselves to interfere.

Michiru laid a few strokes upon the canvas, but they lacked the conviction she preferred. With her concentration broken, she laid the brush down and observed her progress.

“Is she beautiful?”

“I’m no art critic, but I think she looks perfect.”

Michiru turned in her chair to face her lover. Bangs the color of the sea tickled her forehead while the rest of her hair was pulled back into a black ribbon. Haruka felt the urge to tuck a stray lock behind Michiru’s ear, but she refrained.

“I meant Setsuna herself.”

“Oh.” Haruka’s eyes widened in surprise. She was annoyed Michiru’s blunt questions were still able to catch her off guard after all these years. Because Haruka was not entirely forthcoming with her feelings, save for when she was angry or annoyed with the other Senshi, Michiru was always direct when she wanted to know something.

Haruka never considered Setsuna, or any woman for that matter, in a way that would rival her feelings for Michiru. Her feelings for the Neptunian expanded over centuries; there was no person, Senshi or not, that could rival the respect, adoration, and complete dedication she had for Michiru. Those thoughts aside, Haruka was a shameless flirt. She believed all women were attractive in their own way. Such an evasive answer, however, was not what Michiru was digging for.

Haruka chewed on her words, trying to conjure a suitable answer that would give her thoughts on Pluto justice. She was thankful for Michiru’s confidence and trust; there was no need to mince words with how intriguing and attractive she found Setsuna. However, she found describing the keeper of time almost as troublesome as finding words capable of conveying her feelings for Michiru.

“Setsuna’s somehow stoic and mysterious while being maternal and kind. She’s got amazing eyes that really show her depth and age in a way that makes you want to see what she has seen. So yeah, she’s beautiful.” Haruka paused for a beat as Michiru nodded in response to her thoughtful response. “So… Why’d you ask that?”

Michiru slid from her seat, more fluid than water, and fit her form against Haruka’s. She never recoiled from Haruka’s post-exercise, sweaty skin. In fact, she deeply inhaled Haruka’s scent, appreciating her humanity and mortality.

Sailor Neptune slipped her fingers through her partner’s damp, wind-swept hair. “Because I think we should help her feel beautiful.”

*****

Michiru’s sketches started off innocently enough. Setsuna sipping a glass of red wine on the veranda after putting Hotaru to bed. Setsuna reading to Hotaru while the child sat on her lap. Setsuna pulling her verdant hair into a ponytail while she stood in the kitchen considering what to prepare for dinner.

Then one morning, her focus began to shift. Setsuna had worked unusually late in her laboratory. She had eaten a quick dinner Haruka prepared and retreated to her bedroom as soon as Hotaru was tucked in. The morning in question, Michiru had followed Hotaru into Setsuna’s bedroom, trying to stop their daughter from awakening the exhausted Senshi. 

Michiru was too slow, and as a consequence she found herself chasing Hotaru’s pattering bare feet into Pluto’s pristine bedroom. She was bent over, reaching down for the toddler’s shoulders, until she almost collided with Setsuna’s foot dangling off the bed.

The Neptunian stopped herself while Hotaru ran beneath the limb in question. She stood and found herself gawking at the slumbering form before her.

Setsuna had fallen asleep in only a white tank top and black panties, presumably after stripping off her lab coat and skirt. She was on her left side, hugging a plump pillow against her chest. Long, flawless legs stretched diagonally across the bed.

The figure-hugging top and naked legs meant little to Michiru; they had lived together long enough to see each other naked in passing a handful of times. What made Michiru’s throat and chest tighten was the serene, listless expression on Setsuna’s slumbering visage. In slumber, her stoic face was relaxed. The firm set of her brow was loose, and her lips were slightly curled into a smile.

 Setsuna looked like heaven.

Unbeknownst to Michiru, this was the moment her newest obsession took hold.

In her stupefied daze, Michiru had delayed and Hotaru clambered onto the bed.

“Mama!” Hotaru called while bouncing on the bed.

Setsuna’s dark eyelashes fluttered open. She smiled knowingly at the reincarnated Senshi of Death before noticing Michiru’s presence.

“Morning, Hotaru-chan. Michiru…” Setsuna began, too sleepy to mask the perplexity in her tone.

For the first time since she could remember, Michiru felt shy, flustered, and speechless.

********

That afternoon, Michiru faithfully drew Setsuna’s dreaming body with clandestine accuracy. The slope of her hips and thighs, waves of dark emerald hair, and peaceful features became memorialized for the artist forever. Innocent by most standards, this drawing served as a base for the wanderings Neptune’s warrior pursued.

Page by page, the images gradually evolved into an evocative idea Michiru found herself incapable of shaking. First Setsuna was straddling the pillow naked. Then she replaced the pillow with her own slumbering form. Until, finally, Haruka was included in the image; sleeping on her side, eyes closed and lips brushing against Michiru’s forehead.

The final image took Michiru days of work until the perfectionist in her was satisfied. Simply gazing upon the image of the three of them slumbering naked together filled Michiru with a gut-wrenching yearning she could not shake.

********

Haruka often browsed her sketchbook. Not only was Michiru prepared, but she was anticipating the day Haruka saw her pencil-shaded fantasy.

As expected, the Uranian stared at the image for a long, awkward minute. Her cheeks flushed. Michiru stood beside her, locking their elbows and leaning her head against Haruka’s trim bicep.

Before her latest obsession, Michiru had thought she’d exhausted all the ways she could make Haruka blush. She could not help the coy smile that possessed her lips. “What do you think?” 

Haruka swallowed hard. “I thought you seemed a little distracted.” She laughed, husky and nervous. Michiru kissed her cheek.

********

Sailor Uranus was a woman of movement and action, not observance or stillness. She thought she knew Pluto almost as well as Neptune. They were all living together and raising a daughter, after all. But the day Michiru, unabashed, let Haruka see her seductive drawings of acts she wanted the three of them to do together, Haruka thought Setsuna would never go for it. The guardian of time rarely even smiled at anyone besides Hotaru or Small Lady; she couldn’t be the least bit interested in sex with the two of them.  

Besides, Haruka knew Setsuna harbored one-sided feelings for Prince Endymion for a time, which meant neither she nor Michiru were her type for more than one reason.

Still, Michiru persisted.

 _Watch her,_ she suggested.

 _Listen to her,_ she said.

And so, Haruka did.

She couldn’t help but wonder if Michiru was correct. Was Setsuna sending the faintest of signals and she continuously failed to notice them? Or was Michiru misinterpreting Setsuna’s actions because of her own desires?

When Setsuna came home after a long day of patrol, Haruka leapt from her chair to help her out of her coat. Michiru pretended not to notice, and busied herself with occupying young Hotaru.

“Here, let me help,” she insisted.

Haruka’s long fingers pulled Setsuna’s petticoat away from her shoulders and down her arms. Acting as casually as possible, Haruka took the coat and hung it on the rack. She felt Setsuna’s gaze lingering, but her guarded expression was unreadable.

“Thank you,” Setsuna replied at length. Upon hearing her favorite mother’s voice, Hotaru leapt to her feet and ran for her. As the child hugged her legs, Setsuna smiled and patted her head.

“Welcome home,” Michiru added. She followed Hotaru, stopping to link arms with Haruka. “Find any potential threats?”

“No,” Setsuna answered plainly while removing her boots. She picked up the giggling toddler and managed to find a spot to place a kiss on her bouncing head.

“Mama! Papa!” Hotaru began to jabber about her eventful day with Mommy Neptune and Papa Uranus.

 Setsuna listened with sincere interest, pausing only to watch as Michiru leaned up and unexpectedly planted a kiss on Haruka’s cheek. Haruka kept her gaze focused on Setsuna’s reaction. The quiet Senshi watched the kiss without comment. Again, Haruka did not know what to make of her solemn expression.

“Now that Mama Pluto is home, I’ll start dinner.” Michiru waltzed into the kitchen while tying her cerulean hair back.

“Time for bland ramen again?” Haruka asked Setsuna and Hotaru with a wink. Hotaru recognized the gesture and giggled in anticipation.

“I heard that,” Michiru responded with her head buried in the cabinet.

Haruka chuckled and relieved the exhausted Senshi of Hotaru for the time being. “Let’s do some coloring while we wait for dinner.”

Setsuna followed wordlessly as Haruka made a spread of crayons and coloring books across the bar in the kitchen. She propped herself on a stool and made Hotaru comfortable on her lap. Setsuna sat beside them and watched Hotaru and she colored happily.

Haruka saw the slow unfurling of pride in Setsuna’s narrow eyes. It was the only unguarded emotion in her repertoire. If Setsuna noticed Haruka’s unusual attention to her every move, she did not give any indication.

After Hotaru offered Setsuna a heart warming smile, Setsuna smiled and turned her attention to Neptune. Michiru was bending down in front of a cupboard, fishing for a pot.

“I see something else I’d rather eat for dinner,” Haruka said with a wry grin. Setsuna turned her gaze away from Michiru, offering Haruka a bemused expression.

“Not in front of Hotaru,” Michiru replied teasingly as she began boiling water. The violinist’s adept hands began chopping an assortment of vegetables for salad.

Haruka and Setsuna watched Hotaru color. When Hotaru grew bored and dinner was still not ready, Setsuna took her hand and stood.

“Let’s go for a little walk,” Setsuna said and led Hotaru out of the kitchen.

Michiru completed three bowls of salad with assorted vegetables and began grating cheese over them. Haruka rest her head on the bar counter and watched her eternal partner at work. She was only capable of sitting motionless for prolonged periods of time when Michiru was the subject of her attention.

“Sorry Michiru. I just don’t see it,” Haruka said at length.

Michiru cocked a sapphire eyebrow. “I love you more than anyone in the universe, Haruka, but by the gods you can be dense.”

“That’s why I have you,” Haruka replied with a grin.

Michiru leaned against the counter and kissed Haruka. The wind scion savored the salty taste of Michiru’s lips. They were pliant and cool as ocean waves. No matter how familiar Michiru’s kisses were, she found she could never have enough. Not now, and not another century from now. 

Michiru pulled away just slightly. She leaned against her elbows as well. Their eyes met. Despite the years they shared, Haruka could not help but blush beneath her suddenly serious stare.

“Do you trust me?” Neptune’s warrior pointedly asked. Out of the thousands of things about Michiru she loved, Haruka especially loved how straightforward her questions were.

“With my life. Over and over and over again.”

Michiru ran her long fingers through Haruka’s unruly, dirty blond hair. “And with your heart?”

“I trust in us,” Haruka paused, then added with a beat, “I don’t trust you not to get jealous though.”

Michiru rolled her eyes at the comment. Haruka’s constant flirting with younger girls (especially when they assumed she was a boy) never bothered her. She knew what they shared was indestructible, which made jealousy and fear and all other insecurities impossible.

“I knew you’d give my proposition serious consideration,” Michiru said while grazing a fingernail down Haruka’s sculpted jawline.

“Yeah? How’d you know that?”

“Because Setsuna is the only woman you _don’t_ flirt with,” Michiru answered candidly.

“So what do we do now?” Haruka avoided the observation.

“I’ll think of something. In the meantime, be a dear and set the table, would you?”

********

Weeks passed until the moon completed another full cycle. Their days consisted of watching Hotaru, patrolling for enemies, meeting with the other Senshi every Monday, and passing the time with hobbies and other extraneous duties.

“Michiru,” Setsuna approached the aquamarine-haired Senshi as she stood out on the veranda, waiting for Haruka to return from her Senshi duties.

Michiru did not turn her gaze from the cloudy afternoon sky. “Yes?”

“I apologize for asking you to stay behind. You two always work together. As someone who prefers to work alone, it was insensitive of me.”

“Hotaru was being a handful. And Haruka will manage just fine.” Michiru meant her words, despite her heart gnawing for Haruka’s presence.

“I was not being entirely truthful about my reasoning for keeping you here,” Setsuna confessed in a tone suspiciously similar to how she would ask what they were having for dinner.

Now curious, Michiru turned to face Pluto’s lone warrior. She leaned against the white railing of the veranda and studied Setsuna. Even when she wore casual clothes at home she managed to be stunning. Her violet lace top and black pencil skirt hugged her impressive figure.

Michiru was normally attracted to trim, athletic figures like Haruka’s, but lately she wondered how it would feel to taste the round, sensuous curves of Setsuna’s body.

Misinterpreting Michiru’s wandering thoughts for anger, Setsuna stepped forward. “We need to talk.”

Usually when those words left her mouth, she wanted to discuss certain parenting methods one of them used that she disagreed with.

Michiru absently nodded. Setsuna opened her mouth, and try as she did to pay attention, Michiru’s mind wandered. Her eyes, however, remained firmly planted on Setsuna’s robust cleavage.

 _Neptune’s trident! What is wrong with me,”_ Michiru mentally scolded herself. She blinked and tried focusing on Setsuna’s words.

Before Michiru knew what was happening, Setsuna was pulling her sketchbook out from behind her back.

“... And Hotaru pulled this off the shelf and opened it. I promise I was not prying, but I only…”

“It’s fine,” Michiru interrupted.

Setsuna tilted her head. Her emerald eyebrows furrowed in disagreement. “Does Haruka know about these drawings?”

“Of course.” Michiru’s throat clammed up as she thought about the explicit drawings she had added to her collection the last couple of weeks. Her lips were dry. She hated this nervous helplessness she was feeling; it was a far cry from the confident, sexual air she always presented.

Setsuna tentatively stepped closer to Michiru. The click of her heels on the marble flooring made Michiru’s heart pound harder. 

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Pluto’s garnet eyes were deep and dark, featuring that subtle glint Michiru had interpreted as interest in being more than platonic roommates and Senshi. Michiru had been dying to know for weeks if her intuition was right.

The moment had finally arrived, and she thought she was going to be ill.

While Michiru’s thoughts ran away with her, Setsuna closed the space between them. Her presence was not charged and demanding like Haruka’s. Rather, she was more like a familiar shadow. Somewhat intimidating if one did not know her very well. But Michiru saw her as a solemn guardian, steadfast and dependable.

Michiru wished she could gauge the protector of time’s opinion on the matter. Unfortunately, Setsuna looked at her no differently than normal.

“Because, I suppose… well…” Michiru silently cursed when she felt her cheeks burning. “We were unsure how to woo someone who wields the power of time and space in the palm of her hand.”

If Haruka were here, she would have laughed. The husky, sarcastic laugh Michiru loved. 

Setsuna did not laugh. Her stoic, statuesque nature was incredibly maddening, even if it was one of her admirable traits. Pluto showed no mirth or disgust. Instead, she slightly tilted her head, causing emerald waves to cascade over her left shoulder. “You don’t have to.”

Setsuna’s hand cupped Michiru’s cheek for a brief moment. Aquamarine and crimson eyes bore into each other for long, agonizing minutes. Michiru tried wiping away the dumbstruck, juvenile look she knew plastered her face, but she couldn’t. Setsuna’s intense, subtlety seductive stare was slowly killing her. 

Michiru knew she should speak, but her tongue failed her. 

“We’ll talk more when Haruka arrives home safely and Hotaru is in bed,” Setsuna spoke as casually as if they were discussing finances or scheduling the next Senshi meeting.

Michiru absently nodded in agreement as she watched Setsuna saunter away. 

********

Once again, she assumed the position. Elbow raised, back straight, and bow poised against the strings, she tried playing her violin for the fourth time in the hour. Only two bars in, and her concentration faltered. The trill turned into shrills and she lowered Marine Cathedral in annoyance.

Michiru sighed as she returned her violin and bow to their case. Her thoughts were as tumultuous as the waves crashing against the shore. She stared out the window of her practice room, studying the water that reflected her mood. The sea soldier was always in perfect sync with the waters, and today was no exception.

Sailor Uranus was strong and capable. Michiru trusted in her partner’s capabilities. She almost never worried for her safety, for Haruka was the wind; swift and agile. They always worked together, and Setsuna’s little white lie to get Michiru alone yesterday would not normally have been an issue. 

But today was not an ordinary day. 

Haruka never came home last night. Michiru had a fitful sleep, unable to find peace knowing Setsuna was privy to her longings, and annoyed that the embarrassment was not enough to suppress the ache in her groin.

Michiru looked at the communicator on her wrist. She needed to speak with her eternal partner. If for no other reason than to confess how out of hand her stupid infatuation with Setsuna had become and to assure Haruka nothing had to change.

As if hearing her fears, the communicator began to beep, signaling she had an incoming call. Michiru jumped in surprise before answering. 

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when the outline of her lover’s face filled the small monitor in orange and yellow pixels.

“Haruka!” Michiru hissed. 

“I know, I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier,” Haruka apologized. “It’s a long story, but I’m fine. I’ll pick up sushi for dinner and be home soon.

Michiru knew she should at least give Haruka a warning about their roommate and the topic she might bring up. It would not be fair for Haruka to be caught unaware. Her lips parted to speak, but her throat tightened and she found herself incapable of talking.

Desperate to occupy her hands in a wholesome fashion, Michiru changed into a formal, black cocktail dress and vigorously brushed her hair. If the conversation she had been simultaneously wanting and dreading was finally happening tonight, then damn it, she was going to look good. Michiru almost wished Setsuna had shut her down yesterday afternoon; the sting of rejection would have been preferable to the constant nausea and butterflies.

After tucking Marine Cathedral safe and snug in its case and putting it out of Hotaru’s potential reach, Michiru decided it was time to face the music. With a wry grin at her mental pun, she entered the living room.

Setsuna was sitting on their cream colored rug with Hotaru, engaged in an animated game of destroying each other’s block towers. Setsuna still wore her burgundy blouse and matching pencil skirt from when she went into town earlier. Her long legs were folded and tucked beneath her. Michiru tried ignoring Setsuna’s robust cleavage as she bent down to engage Hotaru. 

“Haruka will be home with dinner soon. She is picking up takeout,” Neptune explained.

The protector of time looked up at Michiru as Hotaru made an imitation explosion sound. Her lips broke into the slightest of smiles. Whether it was due to hearing Haruka’s patrol was safely complete or laying eyes on Michiru’s overdressed state, she could only guess.

“I’m glad to hear she did not run into any trouble.” Setsuna shifted her weight as she tried making herself more comfortable on the floor. “Your dress is beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Michiru found her coy tone once more. It betrayed her anxiety. She tried focusing her attention on Hotaru’s dark eyes, glistening with joy from the simple game they played. At the end of the day, the current reincarnation of Saturn was their child. The three Outer Senshi, living together and raising a sailor soldier together.

The idea would have been absurd if they had not been living it already. Setsuna, who went from living in complete isolation to _this,_ handled the transition remarkably well, Michiru considered. The stoic guardian never complained or appeared put out by her roommates.

The more she thought about it all, the more Michiru admired her. Setsuna always performed her duties, no questions asked.

Michiru hoped that, at the very least, Setsuna gained a modicum of personal fulfillment from this unique family they built together.

“Dinner’s here!” Haruka announced her arrival. Her introduction was accentuated with two hands holding plastic bags filled with food, raised above her head. Hotaru squealed in delight and rushed to hug Haruka’s knees. 

“Papa Uranus! Did you bring me rice?”

“Fried rice and dumplings, your favorite.” Haruka grinned at her before raising her sights.

Michiru saw the startle her state of dress caused her lover. Haruka’s hungry eyes devoured her. Normally she relished in the attention, but she was too distracted to so much as wink.

“Where have you been?” Michiru demanded. “You were only supposed to be gone for twelve hours.”

Michiru approached her partner from the opposite side as their child and wrapped her hands around her narrow waist. Michiru nestled her sea green head in the crook of Haruka’s neck. Too worried and ashamed to meet her gaze, Michiru opted to close her eyes for a brief moment and let Haruka’s warmth relax her nerves. She felt a pair of pale blue eyes squinting down at her, undoubtedly perplexed by her odd behavior.

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I’ll tell you all about it over dinner." 

Setsuna got to her feet and assisted the wind warrior with unpacking the food. Hotaru climbed into her assigned seat at the crystal table and impatiently waited for the adults to prepare dinner.

Michiru snapped into action. She grabbed plates and glasses, matching crystal insets with gold trim, and laid them on the table. The refinery was a comical contrast to the styrofoam and plastic containers containing their food. Setsuna, acting as casual as usual, prepared Hotaru’s plate before handing out everyone’s sushi rolls.

It was a simple thing; how she already knew which meal belonged to who. To Michiru, the familiarity established the fact that the four of them were already a family, and had been for a long while.

Haruka ate two pieces of eel sushi in rapid succession before beginning her tale.

“Near the end of my patrol shift, something was making Ami’s scanners go wild. I volunteered to check it out. Ended up being some breed of animals not registered in the database. I’m sure you’ll get asked to go run some tests, Setsuna. They’re these large beasts, almost like rhinos, with translucent skin and three glowing eyes. I ran around, trying to corral them into these fences Ami built. Mina helped with her ridiculous heart chain too.”

Michiru and Setsuna shared a knowing glance. Haruka always had to make sideways insults when discussing the Inner Senshi.

“Anyway,” Haruka continued after a couple more bites, “When I was at the castle finalizing my report, Prince Endymion and Small Lady approached me.”

Setsuna perked at the mention of Small Lady.

“They asked if Hotaru wanted to stay over tonight.” 

Hearing her name, the toddler looked up from playing with her rice and smiled. “Can I? Pretty please?”

“Finish your dinner and we'll pack your bag and I’ll take you,” Sailor Pluto answered with the special smile she always saved for Hotaru.

Hotaru hurriedly scarfed down her food. She and Chibi-usa remained close and played together frequently. Excited as the child was, Michiru knew she failed to notice the uncharacteristic silence shared between the adults.

Haruka was exhausted from her long shift. Michiru saw it in her sagging eyelids and the way she blinked. The last thing the wind warrior needed was a long discussion about the nature of their relationship with their roommate. Michiru sipped her white wine and decided she would delay the discussion again if Setsuna brought it up.

After dinner was finished and the dishes were piled in the sink, Setsuna accompanied Hotaru to her room to pack her clothes and favorite toys. Haruka slipped her beige suit coat off and draped it over the couch. Her ivory button shirt was tucked in, but haphazardly so. Michiru adored her narrow hips and how the men’s dress pants hugged her waist and butt. She took time to distract her thoughts and appreciate the sight before Haruka sat down.

“I’m ready to go!” Hotaru cheered as she ran down the hallway with Setsuna carrying her luggage.

“Have fun.” Michiru cuddled Hotaru, smelling her raven locks. Hotaru jumped on Haruka’s lap and gave her a goodnight hug as well.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow and then we can go for a ride. How’s that sound?” Haruka asked.

“In the red car with the top down?” Hotaru asked. When Haruka nodded, the young sailor scout squealed and raced past Setsuna out the door. 

“I’ll be home soon,” Setsuna said before following Hotaru out the front door.

“Ahh… silence.” Haruka leaned her head back against the couch and sighed.

Michiru walked around the back of the couch, positioning herself behind her lover. She settled her hands on top of Haruka’s tense shoulders and gently massaged them through the silk shirt.

“Your shoulders are tense,” Michiru whispered in the most lascivious tone she could muster.

“Your hands are tense and the sea is raging,” Haruka replied seriously. Even if Michiru could fool her, the waters never lied. “Does this have anything to do with the real reason Setsuna asked you to stay behind?”

Michiru couldn’t help but smirk. As blind to other people’s emotions Haruka could be, she had seen through Setsuna’s white lie easily.

“Yes…” Neptune’s hands snaked down Haruka’s front. She unbuttoned the top two, allowing more leeway with the stubborn collar of the shirt. Michiru pressed her palms flat against Haruka’s warm chest.

“And?” Haruka asked. Michiru knew her partner would not let herself be distracted, but she had to try anyway. She dipped her head and pressed her lips into the crook of Haruka’s firm neck.

“She saw my sketches… Hotaru got into my books the other day. She asked if you knew.”

“Oh.” Haruka tensed when Michiru sank her teeth into her earlobe. Uranus’ skin prickled when Michiru’s breath, cooler than an ocean breeze, blew past her bare neck. “How’d she react when you told her?”

Michiru felt her face flush while thinking of the strange interaction with Setsuna. “She didn’t say anything against it. In fact,” Michiru pulled her face back and ran her practiced fingers through Haruka’s tousled hair. “She hinted we should have said something before.”

Haruka turned in her seat. She raised her arm closest to Michiru and stroked her cheek. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Haruka, I…” Michiru cupped the familiar, comforting hand with her own. “It’s not worth ruining what we have.”

Haruka was silent for a long, agonizing minute. Michiru thought she must be angry with her, as she should have been.

When Michiru opened her eyes, Haruka was not irritated at all. In fact, her normally busy face was pensive. “You’ve thought of Setsuna like this for weeks now. Do you love me any less?” 

“No. Never.”

“That's right,” Haruka whispered with a smile. “Because nothing in the universe can ruin what we have. Even your crush on Setsuna.”

Michiru’s lips quivered. Haruka was right. Their love spanned centuries and planets.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were inseparable, for all millennia to come. 

Michiru became overcome with emotion. Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She focused her emotions on the object of her eternal affection.

Their lips met, for the millionth time within a million more times to come, bringing forth a rush as if it were the first time.

Haruka pulled Michiru into her, effortlessly sliding her over the couch and into her lap where she belonged. Wind and water collided, turning their bodies into crashing waves of ecstasy. Hands wanderer and hips gyrated. Michiru slid between strong legs that wrapped around her. Their bodies fit together like two stars in a constellation.

Michiru’s body throbbed with need as Haruka hiked her short cocktail dress up around her waist. 

Making love on the couch was a far cry from her original intentions of letting Haruka rest after being on patrol and working for over twenty four hours. She made up her mind to disengage, but before she could, Haruka’s long fingers slid beneath her lace panties and found her wet center.

The tides of passion could not be contained.

Instead of pulling away, Michiru drew closer to Haruka’s warmth. Heat and need radiated through their clothes. Michiru tried lowering her mouth to suckle on Haruka’s neck. A firm hand cupped beneath her chin kept her face level.

Michiru gasped when Haruka’s fingers began stroking her inner walls. The unbearable throbbing had begun long ago, and it would not take long for her to find release. It was absolutely maddening how easy Haruka made her.

Determined, stormy eyes bearing into her, daring her to climax, made Michiru all the more ready to melt against her lover of lifetimes. Haruka slid the hand on Michiru’s chin down her neck, caressing her hips, and firmly gripping her round bottom.

As effortlessly as the eternal dance between their planets, their bodies melded together into one. Haruka’s grip pulled her closer. Closer and closer, for they could never be close enough.

Layers of clothing still separated them, but Michiru could feel every muscle and vein in Haruka’s body. Her blood sang as Haruka vigorously stroked the swollen bud inside of her.

“Haru- I…” Michiru released a deep, throaty groan when Haruka answered her plea with a husky, self-satisfied chuckle.

Haruka knew before she did. Her mind exploded and her throat went hoarse as her juices flowed. Michiru was one with the sea, and her waters poured as if escaping a dam. Haruka kept her fingers buried deep inside Michiru’s throbbing canal, groaning with deep satisfaction as Michiru’s juices flowed onto her pants.

Haruka stroked stray bangs away from Michiru’s heavy eyelids as she moaned and buried her face in Haruka’s neck. 

“Ah, Mi-Chan…” Haruka whispered the honorific she always reserved for tender moments like this. It was spoken with such reverence, Michiru thought she might burst into tears.

Neptune’s head swam. She stared into Haruka’s exhausted, seductive gaze and tried not to cry. The violinist was vaguely aware of Haruka slipping her fingers out from inside of her, adjusting her soaked undergarments, and massaging her dripping thighs. 

“Come on,” Haruka gently urged her. Michiru was struggling to mentally stay afloat. Before she knew it, Haruka scooped her into her arms and was carrying them into their bedroom.

Michiru was in a euphoric daze, but even that could not turn off her warrior instincts and preternatural senses. She perked and tried warning Haruka they weren’t alone, but she was too late. 

“Shit! Setsuna!” Haruka cursed and almost dropped Michiru when she nearly collided with their roommate in the hallway. “How’d you get back so quickly?”

“They teleported me back,” Setsuna spoke. “I stayed in my room so as not to disturb you, but, I had to use the restroom.” 

Haruka and Michiru laughed. Both for entirely different reasons. For as flirty as she could be, Haruka was incredibly shy and embarrassed easily at the thought of their roommate overhearing or seeing them together.

For her part, Michiru had a giddy reaction to Setsuna’s tone. The guardian of space-time acted as if speaking about mundane tasks like urinating was painful. Michiru swore she caught Pluto’s magenta eyes on the curve of her buttocks as Haruka cradled her sideways.

Setsuna stared at the couple as their awkward laughter tapered. After spending countless years guarding the gate in solitude, her patience was boundless. 

“We should have our talk now,” Setsuna suggested. 

Remembering her apprehension and thoughts to completely drop the entire subject, Michiru shook her head. “We don’t have to—“

“Now would be best,” Setsuna interrupted. Without waiting, she turned and walked into her bedroom, leaving the door open for them to follow. 

Maybe her patience _wasn’t_ boundless, Michiru mused as she and Haruka shared a dumbfounded look. Haruka shrugged and followed Setsuna.

They crossed the threshold. Suddenly feeling sheepish, Michiru wriggled herself out of Haruka’s grasp. She stood and adjusted her dress, acutely aware of the lacey teal panties Setsuna definitely saw. Haruka did not bother to button the two Michiru had unfastened, or to fix her shirt that was now half-tucked.

Setsuna sat at her desk and put on her reading glasses. She was looking at something, Michiru couldn’t tell what. The warrior of water glanced about the dimly-lit bedroom. Ever since that morning she had avoided coming in here at all costs. Standing in this very spot, staring at the immortal woman and witnessing her vulnerability as she slept, was what had caused this entire mess in the first place.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably during the silence that followed. Michiru never minded the quiet, unlike her restless partner who resembled a tornado more than a gentle wind. Setsuna appeared to be gathering her thoughts, so Michiru took this opportunity to do the same.

While trying not to imagine what Setsuna’s stern face must look like while deep in the throes of passion, Michiru decided to study her private room instead. The closet door was closed. Michiru imagined a row of suit coats all perfectly pressed. Setsuna’s sense of style was the perfect marriage of how Michiru and Haruka dressed— Setsuna always wore the figure hugging, feminine versions of Haruka’s suits with a splash of coloring Michiru was rather fond of.

The bed was made. A deep emerald bedspread, made of velvet with ebony trim, stretched across the queen-sized bed. Matching pillows that featured black fabric with dark green stars were neatly stacked. For being ancient, she did not seem to have many personal effects. Setsuna’s work desk was bare, save for a picture of her holding the current incarnation of baby Hotaru, and another photo in a gold frame featuring Hotaru and Chibi-usa.

A painting Michiru had done months ago of the planet Pluto hung in a frame as well. She already knew it was decorating the neutral grey wall, but the sight still warmed the artist’s heart. 

Just when Michiru thought Haruka would burst, Setsuna set her reading glasses down and turned towards them.

“Aren’t you going to sit?” Setsuna asked. 

There was nowhere to sit beside the immaculately made bed. Haruka plopped down on it without hesitation. Michiru, however, was very damp, and suddenly very uncomfortable. She shifted where she stood, trying to ignore the latent heat between her legs.

“I’ll stand,” Michiru said at length after squirming beneath calm garnet eyes for a long minute. 

Setsuna stood as well. She rest her bottom against her desk. Though slightly shorter than Haruka, Michiru found her presence much more imposing. Not to say she was intimidated by Setsuna; in fact, Setsuna’s demanding aura was a very attractive quality in Michiru’s eyes. 

When Setsuna finally trembled with need beneath her, the moment would be all the sweeter.

Haruka smirked at Michiru; her thoughts were plain as day to the woman who knew her better than anyone.

“This is the most intimacy I’ve had in years.” Setsuna spread her arms out helplessly. “Fighting alongside you and the other Senshi. Living with you and raising Hotaru. This is more human contact than I’ve had in recent lifetimes.”

“It must be overwhelming,” Michiru observed soberly.

“Sometimes,” Pluto’s warrior admitted. “But I enjoy living with you two. I am heartened by your unfaltering dedication. Your relationship has always persisted, even while living on separate planets. You deserve this chance. To be together while you can.”

“Then you know nothing can ruin what Michiru and I have. Not even adding you,” Haruka assumed the flirty tone she used on all the younger girls.

“I know,” Setsuna replied in a way that made Michiru wonder if she had a vision of the three of them together.

“Setsuna.” Michiru stepped closer to the tall Senshi. “How did you feel when you saw my drawings of the three of us?”

“I felt…” Setsuna crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Haruka. Michiru liked to think Setsuna was allowing herself indecent thoughts of the wind warrior, but her face betrayed nothing. “I felt something I thought I had forgotten how to feel.”

“Why do you always have to be so cryptic? Is your answer yes or no?” Haruka finally gave into her impatience. Michiru should have known Haruka would have given up trying this her way. Weeks had passed, after all, since the day Haruka watched Michiru painting Sailor Pluto and felt the same stirrings she had.

Setsuna’s top lip curled into the slightest of smiles. She stepped towards Haruka, burgundy eyes staring down at the woman with the haphazard grin and unbuttoned shirt. “Michiru’s drawings were right... Neptune orbits between Uranus and Pluto.”

Michiru could not help but giggle at Setsuna’s suggestive statement in reference to their guardian planets. She wondered if her subconscious was at work while she drew them embracing or making love, which always depicted her between the two. Was it coincidental, or could there be greater powers beyond her understanding at work?

Setsuna would know. She seemed to know everything. Past, present and future all existed within her, creating this existential being Michiru could not help but be fascinated with.

Haruka did not answer. She swallowed hard. Michiru saw the slight tremor in her chest. She was nervous, Michiru could tell. She reflected on the agonizing year it took her to get Haruka to so much as hold her hand, let alone make love to her. The act came more natural than breathing now, but introducing Setsuna into the equation changed Haruka’s state all over again.

Knowing she would have to take the initiative, Michiru slid herself between the two women.

Michiru’s hands found the top collar of Setsuna’s blouse, which kept the collar tight around her thin neck. Years of unbuttoning Haruka’s shirts gave her enough practice so that she did not need to break eye contact. The artist’s hands moved with slow purpose. One, two, three buttons and the swell of her breasts was exposed. Michiru still did not look. Her palms felt the firm mounds while they worked.

Setsuna remained remarkably composed. She did not draw closer or pull away, so Michiru continued her task until the shirt was open. Michiru finally looked down at the ebony bra and tan belly beneath it. She snuck a glance while wrapping her small hands around Setsuna’s ample, round curves. Her body felt so much different than Haruka’s. Not better or worse— only different, but equally as attractive to her.

Michiru felt Haruka shift on the bed behind her. She raised an arm and snaked her hand around the back of Setsuna’s neck, slowly coaxing her down for a kiss.

Setsuna obliged. Her head bowed, creating a dark veil around their faces as their lips met. Enveloped in lavender and the silky smooth lips against hers, Michiru felt herself sinking into the limitless depths of time and space. While Haruka’s kisses were energetic and stormy, Setsuna’s were reserved and collected.

Too reserved, Michiru thought, as she hesitantly pulled her lips away and stroked Setsuna’s cheek with her thumb.

“What’s wrong?” Michiru asked. Setsuna would have turned them down if she wanted, so she assumed there was something else holding her back.

Setsuna weakly squeezed Michiru’s hand in her own before sitting on the bed beside Haruka. She turned her listless gaze to Michiru’s Pluto painting.

“I could be summoned to guard the Space-Time gate again. I couldn’t help myself from falling in love with Hotaru. But, romantically speaking, I’ve shielded myself for that very reason.”

Michiru regarded Setsuna with a new light. The timeless ache in her garnet eyes had returned. It was so simple, she felt incredibly stupid and selfish for not piecing Setsuna’s disposition together before.

“Setsuna,” Sailor Uranus placed her hand on her shoulder. “We won’t bring this up again if you don’t want to.”

Setsuna shook her head. “I’ve decided, instead, to grasp this chance at life.”

“We were hoping you’d say that,” Haruka responded with a husky voice and crooked grin.

With that, Setsuna decided they were done talking.

Haruka yelped when a pair of lips that weren’t Michiru’s claimed her. The sea avatar purred and watched; fighting another wave of arousal. Haruka’s pale cheeks were bright red and Michiru could feel her heat from the other side of the room. Haruka calmed slightly when she saw Michiru watching and touching herself through her dress.

Haruka’s unsteady hands found Setsuna’s shoulders. Broader than Michiru’s, but still round and feminine. She slid the unbuttoned shirt down her back and Setsuna easily pulled her arms out. Michiru sighed while appreciating the subtle muscles in her back.

Deciding she should alleviate some of Haruka’s guilt-- since this was her idea, after all-- Michiru sidled up behind Setsuna and placed gentle kisses on the back of her shoulders. Part of her would rather watch how Haruka and Setsuna exchange kisses, and the other part of her was pleasantly surprised at Setsuna's warmth.

Michiru adored Setsuna’s hair, but at this moment there was entirely too much of it. She wanted to do so many things to Setsuna’s body with Haruka watching through slitted eyelids, but she began to braid Setsuna’s hair instead.

Setsuna pulled away from Haruka when she felt Michiru gently tugging at her hair. Haruka, still flustered and already dazed, tried looking over her shoulder to see what her lover was up to.

Michiru’s ocean eyes glinted at Haruka coyly. “Please don’t stop.”

Her whisper is pure sex, and she knows it. Haruka groaned at the demand and nodded. Instead of reaching for Setsuna’s lips, her face dipped down to her neck.

“I love your hair Setsuna, but…” Michiru intentionally grazes her fingernails against Setsuna’s back as she continues to work on the braid. “It’s in my way.”

Setsuna tried to answer, but Haruka bit down on her neck and a whimper escaped instead.

Sailor Pluto, the statuesque immortal guarding the gate of time, whimpering.

The sound was sexier than Michiru could have ever imagined. Haruka silently agreed, made evident by her slight smile as she bit down again.

Frustrated at missing the fun, and not to be outdone, Michiru tossed the half-finished braid out of her way and latched down on the other side of Setsuna’s neck. Michiru felt sharp fingernails digging into her scalp, one hand on her and another on Haruka. Setsuna’s head tilted back and her body squirmed against the foreign ecstasy overtaking it.

Michiru reached a hand to Setsuna’s and guided it to the zipper on the back of her dress. She already felt uncomfortable, overheated, and eager to show off her lingerie in the context it was meant to be seen.

Setsuna understood. But first, in an action Michiru interpreted as a tease, she began undressing Haruka first. Haruka’s sandy bangs dangled in her face as she blushed and allowed Setsuna to finish the job Michiru started in the living room. Michiru purred approvingly as Setsuna removed her lover’s shirt and linen bra. The approval caused Haruka to perk up considerably, showing a smudge of Setsuna’s lipstick on her mouth. Michiru suppressed a laugh and enacted revenge on Setsuna by unclasping the back of her bra.

Haruka finished what Michiru began from the front. Setsuna, distracted with the sight of Haruka’s bare chest and impressive midriff, let the pair remove her bra without any objection. Taking control, as she often did when alone with Haruka, Michiru guided Setsuna flat down onto the bed.

“Beautiful…” Michiru whispered as her eyes devoured Setsuna’s breasts. She had never been with a woman curvier than herself, and she could not wait to taste them.

The pair of seducers descended upon the chocolate circles of Setsuna’s nipples together. Haruka and Michiru each reached one hand across Setsuna’s belly and laced their fingertips together. Their solidarity gave them strength, and doubled the pleasure they wrought upon their unprepared prey.

While Michiru suckled on the taut nipple in her mouth, she cast a glance at Haruka, who was already looking at her and grinning wickedly. They silently came to an agreement, waiting to progress until Setsuna’s deep moans turned into helpless panting.

Michiru still could not believe her ears. The composed Senshi falling apart beneath her mouth was unbearably hot. So much so, that she growled in frustration at still being fully clothed.

The time for that would have to come later, Michiru told herself as she tasted Setsuna’s smooth, musky flesh. Neptune could only guess how many years Setsuna had lived without the feeling of a naked body against her or experiencing an orgasm rippling through her. By all accounts, the thought was sobering.

Michiru felt comfort in her decision the heavier Setsuna’s breathing became.

Half naked, Haruka trailed her mouth down to Setsuna’s navel. She began unfastening the button holding Setsuna’s skirt in place. Michiru helped her. In one fluid motion, Setsuna’s irresistible legs became free.

Michiru gave Setsuna a saucy glare. “Do you always wear silk thongs?”

Setsuna had long forgotten how to work her thoughts into words. She could only convey her desire and bewildered thoughts through her narrow mauve gaze.

“Shit…” Haruka whispered when she stopped to indulge in Setsuna’s ethereal beauty. Michiru sighed, for the look on Haruka’s face must have mirrored her visage exactly on that innocent morning she followed Hotaru into this very room.

“Just wait until we finish her,” Michiru’s lascivious sentence was accentuated with a bottom lip nibble.

Michiru placed the flat of her palm against Setsuna’s mound, above her undergarments. She clicked her tongue. “So wet… and we’ve yet to touch you.”

Setsuna closed her eyes and groaned. Michiru’s sex throbbed at the sound, but she resolved to remain focused.

Now confident and comfortable with her partner in crime beside her, Haruka slid the black panties off as well. She paused to kiss the arch of Setsuna’s foot.

Inspired, Michiru bent down and kissed the inside of Setsuna’s thigh. Though only halfway between her knee and hip, Michiru could already smell Setsuna’s arousal. As she kissed and suckled, knowing Haruka was copying her actions on the opposite leg, Michiru let her thoughts wander as she imagined what sort of orgasm Setsuna might have.

But, she mused, they had to get her to that point first.

“Now…” Neptune began with a sly wink to Haruka. “Are you going to tell us what you like? Or are you going to make us guess?”

Haruka and Michiru joined hands across the center of Setsuna’s belly once again. Their conjoined fingers slid south, precariously fondling the small tuft of dark hair.

Setsuna propped herself up on her elbows. The heavy, half-finished braid snaked down between her breasts and tickled her belly. Loose strands of glistening viridian hair tickled Setsuna’s narrow face. She wasn’t sweaty or discombobulated; only impossibly, painfully attractive and Michiru couldn’t wait to get her off.

“She doesn’t know,” Haruka continued their banter. “She probably knows five hundred different possible futures for our universe but doesn’t know what she likes in bed.”

Setsuna’s grimace when two fingers found her clit did not reveal any thoughts beside sexual frustration.

“All that time guarding the gate alone, and no self-indulgence? I don’t believe that…” Michiru cooed. Her and Haruka’s fingers worked in tandem, making gentle, but firm circles against the swollen clitoris.

“Ahh… gods, you two!” Setsuna glowered at them for a moment before tossing her head back and losing herself in a helpless moan. Her juices were being spread by their greedy hands.

“You’re so hot when you lose yourself like that… Don’t you agree, Haru-kun?”

Michiru was relieved to see her lover was smiling and enjoying this game. Haruka’s whisper was husky and excited. “I do. And I wonder what’ll happen when we do this?”

Haruka and Michiru simultaneously slipped one index finger each inside of Setsuna’s slick, eager sex. Her muscles were wet, throbbing, and dying for release. Setsuna’s wide hips bucked and her melodic voice cried out with guttural moans.

“I think she likes it,” Haruka observed.

“Please…” Setsuna begged with grit teeth.

Michiru thought she would lose all composure at the sound of the ever-serious senshi’s pleading. But she, too, clenched her jaw and resumed her teasing. “You stood alone at the gate for hundreds of years… you can wait a few more minutes for this.”

“Michiru is a cruel mistress. I should’ve warned you,” Haruka added. The women dipped their mouths down to the curves of Setsuna’s hips, caressing her skin with their tongues while their fingers explored her insides.

Michiru smiled as she nibbled some flesh just below Setsuna’s hip. She had no intention of drawing this out, but Setsuna’s look of near panic made the small lie entirely worth it.

After sharing a nod, the pair turned serious. Intense stares focused on Setsuna as they moved as one inside of her. Long, agonizing strokes with strategically placed pressure brought Setsuna’s impending orgasm closer to reality. Setsuna’s painted nails dug into the bedding, her hips rocked, and she could not stop gnawing her bottom lip as waves of pleasure rippled through her.

Setsuna was feeling good, but it was not enough.

Risking Haruka becoming jealous, Michiru decided to offer some additional stimulation. She introduced her mouth to Setsuna’s swollen clitoris, and it quickly put an end to their chase.

A few hard sucks to Setsuna’s clit following the pattern of their strokes made her crumble in euphoric exhaustion.

Haruka and Michiru, also catching their breath, sighed at the feeling of Setsuna’s orgasm against their hands. Michiru lifted her head and watched as her breasts heaved and her eyelids fluttered.

Yes, Sailor Pluto completely unraveled was the sexiest thing Michiru had seen in a long time. It was something she never thought she would witness, and now she didn’t think she could live without it.

Haruka’s fixation on Setsuna’s decomposed position mirrored Michiru’s thoughts.

“Ahh…” Setsuna’s voice was now raspy. She collapsed down onto the bed and extended her forearm over her closed eyes.

The couple relaxed on either side of her. Michiru began idly playing with Setsuna’s hair, remaining quiet and not disturbing whatever thoughts she must be having. Her aquamarine eyes studied Haruka over. At some point, her suit pants had become unbuttoned. Her pale chest was blossoming with the rush of exertion and sex, and her satisfied smile was contagious. Michiru’s heart swelled at the sight. She couldn’t believe how happy she felt in this moment.

A new, unusual sound broke the silence. It was a low, dazed laugh. Setsuna’s head slightly shook as she laughed in a surprised, awe-struck way. Setsuna’s rare laughter was contagious. Haruka and Michiru joined in her amusement, laughing and cuddling along with her.

When their laughing fit subsided, Uranus and Neptune surrounded one of Pluto’s hands with theirs.

“Thank you,” Setsuna whispered hoarsely.

“You say that like we’re done,” Michiru said with a pout.

Haruka perked her head up. “You aren’t getting out of this that easily, old lady.”

Setsuna sighed. A dreamy, whimsical sound they never would have thought she was capable of making. “If only I could freeze time again…”

***

Setsuna’s eyelids fluttered open. Cascading blue waves flooded her vision. She thought she was still dreaming, until Michiru’s hair tickled the tip of her nose.

Sunlight pouring in through the window at her back warmed her bare skin and told her it was likely well past noon. She was still laying on her left side, with Michiru’s small body curled inside of her. Haruka was snoring on the other side of Michiru, face pressed against that of her eternal lover.

Setsuna remembered Michiru’s drawing of the three of them sleeping together, and she smiled to herself.

The guardian of space-time tried not to disturb Michiru as she slept, and so she laid half-awake, listening to both of their breathing patterns and smelling Michiru’s hair. Neptune’s warrior smelled like the ocean breeze, and tasted like the sea.

Haruka was more difficult to define, but Setsuna found her as unpredictable and aggressive as her element. During the hours they spent in bed together, Haruka could be a raging tempest one moment, then a calm breeze the next.

Setsuna became absorbed in visions she tried ignoring the previous night.

Eventually Michiru stirred inside of her arms, breaking her trance. 

“Mmm,” Michiru groaned, not willing to awaken just yet. Even her voice resembled waves crashing against the ocean.

Setsuna tried giving Michiru space to stretch, but the smaller woman only snuggled further into her.

“Good morning,” Setsuna whispered.

Michiru stroked Haruka’s blond bangs before turning to look at Setsuna. “Good morning.”

Setsuna regarded the Neptunian with a new air of sexuality and satisfaction. Though she had just woken up, Michiru looked like the water goddess that she was. Setsuna could not suppress a smirk as she recalled how anxious Michiru was to finally shed the black dress she was stuck in for half of their night together. 

“What?” Michiru asked when she witnessed Setsuna’s smile.

Pluto shook her head. “Nothing.”

“I think I can finally finish that painting now…”

“What painting?” Setsuna asked.

“I’ll show you when it’s done…” Michiru smiled, seeming to enjoy keeping a small secret from Setsuna. Her Sailor Pluto painting remained unfinished in her study since the day Haruka walked in and they discussed her allure and the pain in her eyes.

A timeless ache, Haruka had called it.

It was gone now. Replaced with a serene, adorable expression that made Michiru smile with pride and adoration.

“Never mind. I’m going to have to start it all over again,” Michiru giggled at Setsuna’s confused reaction.

“The sea is calm again…” Haruka’s tired voice whispered from behind Michiru.

Michiru turned and kissed her partner. She lazily stretched and purred when the two women surrounding her embraced her in their warmth.

“For now.”


End file.
